


Home

by This_is_your_Heichou_speaking



Series: Cross My Heart [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Harry has feelings about Lily, M/M, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_your_Heichou_speaking/pseuds/This_is_your_Heichou_speaking
Summary: Unbetaed.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.

"Do hurry, Jane," Alec drawled to his sister, crossing his arms across his chest. He looked bored, but she knew him better than that.   
  
"Missing your dear ' _Ry_ ' already?" she replied, smirking. He scowled, and she laughed in return, the sound crystal clear and beautiful. He wanted to keep frowning, but his sister didn't often laugh like that, and it bought an answering smile to his face.   
  
"That's Harry to you, sister," he said regardless. Then, relaxing as she turned away he added, "so what if I am?"   
  
His eyes softened without him realising as his mind wandered to his beloved, the only person he loved as much as his darling sister. Nobody understood him like Harry, who has been turned in his childhood just as he and his twin.   
  
The day seemed to last forever, and yet still fly by after that. When he tried to recall the way back, it seemed to have devolved into a dull haze of boring countryside and the occasional suburbs despite his brilliant and vampiric memory. It didn't matter. As soon as they arrived at Volterra Alec rushed through the gates and was immediately pounced on by another of his kind.   
  
His arms wrapped automatically around the smaller boy's back, holding his delicately built body tightly to his own. "I was not absent for _that_  long, Ry," he murmured after a while. Harry hummed, his arms tightening for a small second and then loosening enough to allow them to look each other in the face.   
  
"Doesn't matter," Harry replied, pouting rather adorably. "I still missed you."   
  
Jane chuckled from behind Alec, and Harry's smile turned sheepish. "I missed you too, Jane," he told her earnestly. She shrugged, never losing her smile, and turned to Alec.   
  
"I'll report to Aro, don't worry." And before Alec could say a word, her face morphed into a terrifying glare - her default expression - as she whirled around to stalk into the main chambers.   
  
"Thank you!" Harry called after her in his stead, grinning when she raised a hand in reply, and turned to face his other half. "Come!" he said, pulling on Alec's hand. "I finished the painting!"   
  
As they walked - keeping to a slow, leisurely pace, Alec surveyed his little love. He seemed happy, his cheeks flushed a pale red that indicated that he'd had a meal recently. His long black curls wrapped tightly in a braid, but a few shorter strands were already coming loose around his pale, beautiful face. He looked positively cherubic, which wasn't really surprising considering what they were - even Jane looked like an angel - Jane, who was more a demon than anything else. Alec loved his sister dearly, but he was not so blind that he could not see her cruelty for what it was.   
  
And yet Harry looked angelic even to his eyes, which were so used to the beauty of vampires that it seemed the norm - humans an ugly, deformed cousin next to the average that was their kind. Alec was never the sort to lie to himself - it made life unnecessarily difficult, and when one had lived as long as he had it became tiresome, so he was rather willing to admit his obvious bias. He strongly suspected that what he saw when he looked at Harry was something wholly different from what others saw, and yet it didn't matter. To him, there was nobody more handsome and sweet than his dear beloved.   
  
Harry was nowhere as old as he was. In fact, he was the youngest of their coven in more than appearance, but he was still old enough that the body of an eleven year old was uncomfortable for him, and young enough to still miss his humanity like it was a physical ache inside him. He was alike to the twins in more than just bodily appearance in that he too had been a witch before he'd been turned, though he'd not known it. Alec had found him abandoned and dying whilst on a mission in Spain, and had immediately decided to turn him.   
  
Harry turned to smile at him as he lead him by the hand into the comfortable room he'd claimed as his space, a knowing glint in his eye. The room was - in name - Harry's, and so was littered with canvases, sketchbooks and heavy tomes opened to random pages. However Alec spent so much of his time here with Harry that there were clear signs of his own inhabitancy also - his half-finished novel on the coffee table, his numerous journals lined up on their own shelf in Harry's bookcase, his clothing in the tall wooden armoire in one corner.   
  
Alec smiled back at his sweetheart, drawing him closer and entwining their fingers more firmly together. "Where is this painting then?" he asked, nudging his love gently with his shoulder. Harry's eyes practically lit up as he pulled him over to an easel in the corner.   
  
"I was stuck for a while, you know?" he commented as he neared the painting with Alec in tow. "I couldn't remember, but I think I got it right. I hope I did, anyway."   
  
Alec didn't say a word, knowing exactly how important this was to Harry, who'd only ever known hate and hardship before Alec had found him on the streets of Barcelona. The younger vampire smiled again, little shy as he reached with his free hand to grab a hold of the plain white sheet. There was a slight hesitance in his movement before he finally pulled it down, the thin sheet pooling on the floor to reveal an incredibly delicate, vibrant painting of a young, laughing woman. She was beautiful, Alec would readily admit that. Her eyes were an intense shade of green, like leaves in the summer sunshine, and her hair was the red of fire and coral.   
  
Alec may have gaped a little, his eyes roaming over the fine features of a woman he'd never met, and noted the similarities between her and his beloved - the shape of their eyes, the colour of their lips, the slight upturn to their noses. His eyes automatically slid over to Harry to compare, and he found the vampire staring listlessly into the painted face, a sad smile curling his lips. He looked wistful, and though Alec could not understand (he'd never had anything to tie him to the human world, nobody to love before this but his sister, who came with him), he sympathised.   
  
He took a small step closer, and gripped his fingers a little tighter around Harry's. ' _I'm still here_ ', he wanted to say. ' _I'll never leave you_ '. But instead he just held on and let Harry think his complicated thoughts.   
  
He turned back to the painting, and wondered what her name was. Harry couldn't remember, said he only remembered her as ' _mother_ ', but Alec felt somehow like her name ought to be written into her features, into her smile, like she _was_  her name, and her name was her. He wondered up potential names, but they all sounded wrong to him - something in the way the hair fell over her shoulders, the way her eyes sparkled, the way her head was positioned, made none of them fit.   
  
Eventually Harry let out a long sigh, as if he'd become unburdened with a suddenness that made it easier to breathe, easier to think. It didn't matter that Harry _didn't_  need to breathe - the feeling was still there, even as he turned to cuddle close to Alec's body, turning his nose into the crook of his neck and breathing in the scent as if it'd anchor him in place. Alec just wrapped his arms around the slight body, feeling as if his heart was full to the brim with affection and love for the little vampire he held so dear.   
  
"Feel better?" he murmured into the mess of hair atop Harry's head, and the other boy hummed contently.   
  
"Very," he sighed. "It was bothering me, but now that it's done I feel... free." He turned his arms about Alec's waist, holding tight even as he pulled his face away enough to look at the taller boy.   
  
"Will you read to me, Alec?" he asked tentatively, always so shy and uncertain, as if Alec could ever say no to him. It made him so angry, burned him with rage and the need to find the bastards who'd done this to Harry, who'd hurt him and hurt him and then left him to die.   
  
But now was not the time, so Alec promised himself ’ _one day, eventually_ ', and kissed Harry gently on the forehead. "But of course, my dearest," he chuckled, and lead the younger vampire out of the studio and into their private room.   
  
Later, as they lay on the sofa with Harry wrapped in Alec's comforting embrace and listening to his sweet voice, the taller of the two looked at his beloved, and thought that, indeed, though his mother had been more than beautiful, even _she_  didn't compare to Harry.


End file.
